Smile
by quaintcomfort
Summary: There were only a few reasons why he smiled and she was one of them. (rated T for violence and language because the is SnK).
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys, this is really my first writing at SnK (or better yet Attack on Titan). to warn you, I've only seen the anime. I haven't read the manga since I haven't read manga in a long time. but I've heard the anime accurately portrays said manga, so hopefully this is good to those of you who have both watched the anime and read the manga. again, if it's not, I apologize. Leave a review below and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! _**

"Is it Eren?"

I sighed, shaking my head. We were sitting at the dining table and Sasha was insistent on playing 'Guess Scarlett's crush' game. I stared at my last potato on my plate then looked back at her. Sasha was frowning - and strangely - not looking at my leftover potato. Instead she appeared to be in deep thought.

"Armin?"

I shook my head again. "Wrong again."

Sasha groaned. I was grateful we were the last few eating although I could still feel the embarrassment burning inside of me.

"Maybe it's a girl! Oh, Scarlett, don't tell me you-"

"If I give you this potato will you shut up, _imo onna?"_ I snapped shoving the plate in front of her. Sasha's eyes widened with both surprise and happiness as she took the potato and began peeling it.

"Ooh, it's still warm…" she cooed as she bit into it. I made a face. She noticed then hit my shoulder. "You're gross." She stated through a mouthful of potato.

"Says the girl who can't swallow before she speaks." I countered.

Sasha huffed irritably and responded with a swallow, mocking me. I rolled my eyes as I turned away, resting my cheek on my hand. The other Survey Corps had almost finished eating and were cleaning up.

"Well you can at least give me some hints," Sasha grumbled. I looked back to her. She had finished eating the potato already.

"How did you already-?" I stopped myself. She was Sasha after all.

Sasha grinned. "Come on… I know I can guess it, I just know it!" She paused for a moment before her eyes widened yet again as she let out a short gasp, covering her mouth. "Could it be… _Jean?" _she hissed.

My own eyes widened and I made gagging noises as I shook my head. "You trying to make me give up the food I just ate?"

Sasha giggled. "Well, I guess that's a good thing then," she sighed. "I was beginning to think you had horrible taste."

I rolled my eyes as we got up from the table. Sasha stretched as we headed to our dorm. "But _honestly…_ You should tell me! I mean, after all, I am your best friend, aren't I?" she grinned again as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Sasha I'm older than you."  
"So?" Sasha frowned. "You're still my _bestie!" _She sang hugging me tighter. I closed my eyes hoping that no one would notice but couldn't help smiling. There was a reason _why _Sasha was my best friend. As we neared our room Sasha stopped suddenly taking her arm off of me. I opened the door, looking over my shoulder at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I pushed the door open.

"Is it me?" Her eyes flashed with amusement. I shook my head again.

"I already told you!" I snapped as she entered the room. I shut the door, sighing.

"Told me what? Who you like? Because you haven't yet!" she stated pointedly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know what I meant."

Sasha groaned as she fell back on the bed. "But this isn't fair! I mean… what if you die tomorrow? Or he dies tomorrow? Then how will you ever express your everlasting-"

"Sasha what makes you so sure I have a crush?" I interrupted again. Sasha frowned bringing herself up to a sitting position hugging her pillow.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, you tell me." I raised an eyebrow waiting for her response. Sasha groaned throwing the pillow at my face.

"Just tell me!" she whined.

I shook my head, throwing the pillow back at her. "I can't tell you if I don't have one," I stated.

Sasha frowned then fell back on the bed again. "Geez you really are the _unfun_ best friend," she grumbled.

I shook my head laughing lightly at her as we continued to go on about how 'I absolutely have a crush since I'm older than her and it's alright if I do and I know almost every Survey Corp so there must have been at least _someone _who interested me'.

"Sasha, I'm sorry, but I just _don't." _

Sasha huffed irritably again. "Fine, whatever. But I promise you I'll guess it someday!" she vowed.

"Good luck with that." Sasha groaned again at my simple reply as she fell back on the bed mumbling into her pillow. As I set my Corp jacket into the dresser I glanced back at her. She was laying on her stomach and she was still mumbling stuff.

"I'm hungry!" she finally exclaimed.

"It's really stressing you out that much?" I asked.

Sasha brought herself up into a sitting position quite quickly. She turned her gaze to me, nodding her head. "I already told you _why _I'm so eager!" Her eyes sparkled and I was unsure if I should be worried or wary. "You can't have a love sequence if you're dead-"

I made a face again. "You're gross, Sasha."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "As if you weren't thinking about it."

I felt my face warm although I wasn't guilty. I turned around slamming the dresser drawer shut. "You're such a child," I huffed irritably as I made my way to my makeshift bed. As I was pulling my socks off Sasha had changed the topic.

"Why did you come here so suddenly anyway?"

I glanced up at her then looked back down at my feet. I threw my socks to the side as I hoisted myself farther up on the bed.

"Well, _heichou _isn't the best at everything so I decided he might need my help."

Sasha shrugged. "I heard Commander Erwin speaking about you the day before you came," she said.

"Is that so?" I asked as I stared at the socks on the floor. Should I put them away?

"Yeah… He said something along the lines of how _heichou _Levi would be upset that you would try to come here and how Petra detested the thought."

I laughed although it wasn't heartily. "Petra detests any thought involving my name," I told her.

Sasha shrugged, continuing. "Is it true that you actually live _outside _the Wall?"

I felt my blood run cold. Falling back onto my pillow I sighed. "Yes… Why?"

"W-Wow!" Sasha exclaimed. "Can you actually tell me what it's like instead of saying 'it's complicated'? How do you fight off the Titans? Aren't they swarming?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you stay in a tree."

"They can't climb?"

I smirked. "Some can. But I'm better. They can't climb too high, anyway. I usually stay high up in the branches." I looked at the younger girl to see that her eyes were shining with amazement.

"Wow…" She whispered. "That's amazing! I can't believe how cool you are… But how did you know we needed help?"

I sighed turning away as I stared up at the ceiling. "_Heichou _Levi always needs help."

Sasha frowned. "Really?"

"Sometimes our leaders here are too impulsive," I said, "and they need some help. News also travels fast," I added.

Sasha's eyes widened. "There are… _others _outside of the Wall?"

I sighed. "Not that I know of yet. I was running out of gas for my 3D maneuvering device to actually go exploring."

"You mean you actually lived inside the Wall too?"

I looked at her. "What? You think I was raised in the jungle?" I joked.

Sasha shook my head. "N-No… It's just…"

I looked back up at the ceiling tracing the specific details.

"When you said news," Sasha continued, "did you mean news about Eren?"

I nodded. "Bingo." I lifted my hand and covered part of the ceiling trying to retrace every specific detail in my head, eyes closed.

"How many Titans have you killed?"

My hand fell back down to my side as I stared up blankly. "Too many to count."

"What made you leave?"

"The very same reason why I'm back again."

"_Heichou?"_

I nodded. "Right again. Wow, Sasha, you're good at this game."

Sasha snorted. I glanced at her as she met my gaze evenly.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting too personal…" she started.

I shook my head. "You're fine, Sasha. I actually miss being able to talk to someone…" I turned my head again as I looked up at the ceiling. I felt my gaze cloud over as I was overrun with memories.

"_Scarlett, stay back!" Levi snapped, shoving me backwards. _

"Heichou!" _I argued. "That's my brother! Marco!" I screamed trying to push forward. Levi swung me back again. We landed on a roof as the Titan continued to tower over the town. _

"_It's too late to save him." _

_I glanced back at him then back at my brother. He was fumbling around with the 3D maneuvering device. My eyes widened. __**Is it broken? At a time like this? **_

_I started forward only to have Petra at my side stop me. Her brown eyes bore into mine as she said, "_Heichou _gave you an order. I'd follow it."_

_My eyes narrowed as my gaze flickered back down to Marco. He was running and Tamara was beside him, flying with her device. _

"_Take my hand!" I heard her yell._

_Marco shook his head, continuing on headstrong despite the heavy Titan stumbling behind him. "I'll take us both down!" he snapped as he continued to fumble with his device. He pressed the gas button multiple times but nothing was happening. Not even his grappling hook. My blood ran cold as I started forward again. Petra nor Levi stopped me this time._

_I took this as a chance. I aimed my grappling hook at the farthest building and jumped down. I heard Petra shout after me but no one was following behind me. The Titan was still looming over Marco and Tamara who was begging him to jump on. _

_I swung around the Titan who hadn't noticed me yet. He was content on my brother. My eyes narrowed as I gripped my two blades tightly in my hand._

_**Not today you greedy cannibal! **_

_I flew at it slashing at the nape of its neck. Blood splattered and burned against my cloak and skin but I ignored it as the Titan fell to the ground, barely missing Marco. He skidded to a halt, turning to face me. _

_Relief washed over him. I smirked._

"_You're going to miss me when I'm gone, _onii-chan," _I started, "but I'm not ready to miss you." I pulled him into a hug tightly. Tamara let out a breath relief only to let out a short scream after as she pushed us out of the way. Marco and I fell hardly on the cemented ground and watched in horror at our friend get picked up by another looming Titan. _

"_Let go of me!" she screamed as she kicked and squirmed in his tight grasp. My eyes were wide with horror and I couldn't feel any muscle in my body._

"_Scarlett, get up! We can help her!" I heard Marco yell although it was faint. All I could see was how tiny Tamara was compared to the Titan._

"_Scarlett!" Marco shouted, shaking me. I shook my head then turned my attention back to Tamara. She was still kicking and screaming for help._

"_Come on," I said as I started the machine and Marco and I were up in the air. We jumped up onto the roof. I glanced back at my brother before handing him a blade. "Just so you're not alone." I turned around jumping up into the air again, whizzing around the Titan. Tamara was barely a few inches away from his mouth._

"_Let her go!" I yelled as I braced my sword. Tamara continued to struggle and tears were streaming down her face._

"_I don't want to die!" she exclaimed, her black hair falling out of her ponytail. _

_**Not on my watch you're not! **__I attempted to fly behind the Titan only to be halted. I struggled as I was pulled backwards. Looking over my shoulder my eyes widened in horror at a Titan that had gripped onto the line of the grapple. I struggled as well, looking back to Tamara. The Titan was taunting her. _

_I glanced back at my own. It was staring at me, its eyes bulging as it brought me closer to it. I continued to struggle in its grip but it wouldn't let me go. I looked at my swords. They were dulling but probably sharp enough to get me out of this epidemic. _

"_Hya!" I exclaimed slashing at the Titans hand. It dropped me immediately and I fell to the ground landing harshly on my left side. The Titan stepped forward already intent on making me its prey. I rolled out of its way before it could crush me then jumped up pressing the button on the 3D maneuvering device. I was up on the roof again._

"_Tamara!" Marco screamed. I felt my body go cold again as I slowly turned around to see the Titan bite onto Tamara, ripping her in half. _

"_No!" I was surprised that my scream wasn't heard throughout all of the village. I fell to my knees as Tamara's blood splattered everywhere. The Titan swallowed then its gaze turned to us triumphantly. I gripped my swords tighter, my eyes narrowed._

_**That bastard… I'll kill it… I'll kill all of them! **__I started forward only to be stopped by Marco. _

"_We have to go."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stared back at him, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" Marco; my impulsive, short-tempered, fight-loving brother wanted to retreat? He detested any sort of sign of weakness. _

_I glanced back at the Titans. The one closest to us swatted its hand. We jumped out of its way as I started the device again. I took Marco's arm as we ran across the roofs. Marco glanced behind us. The two Titans were following, their tongues lolling out. Marco's gaze turned back to face me as he skidded to a halt, pulling me back. _

"_We can't lead them farther into town," he stated. He then looked over his shoulder again. "I guess we have to fight them."_

_I frowned. Although I had been against Marco's decision before I was now all for it. I'll admit I was terrified at the idea of being with the Titans and I had the idea to kill all of them but I didn't mean it. I looked farther ahead of us. I spotted Hange, Levi and Petra all fighting off another Titan. _

_I looked back at the two catching up to us. "If those three can fight one Titan," I started, reading my weapons. "We can fight two!" _

_Marco grinned, ruffling my hair. "_Onii-chan _is pretty great at deciding things, isn't he?"_

_I glared at him. "Don't ruin the moment." I started towards the closest Titan, flying upwards. It reached up to swat me down but I moved away. This one was the dumb one that had killed Tamara. It didn't even seem to notice my grappling hook. __**This'll be easy.**_

_I flew back behind it. Luckily the Titan had slow reflexes. I adjusted the grappling hook so it would attach to the Titan's neck then flew at it, slashing. It fell forward in pain. I stood up, my legs shaking but had no time to recollect myself as the other Titan quickly gripped me and pulled me up making me face it._

_My eyes narrowed as my arms were squished to either side of me. __**This one is smarter… He knows I'll just use my swords on it again. **__I could feel the cool metal blades dig deeper into my legs as the Titan held me even tighter. It brought me forward, opening its mouth. I could see the slobber that coated each individual tooth. I couldn't struggle or else my own swords would cause my death. _

"Onee-chan!" _I heard Marco scream before he launched himself at the Titan. My eyes widened in horror as he flew across the Titan's face, slashing at the hand that was gripping me. His hit severed the wrist making it so the hand gripping me fell to the ground along with me. I winced in pain as my swords dug deep into my thighs and I untangled myself from the fingers. I stared at the blood that was beginning to stain my clothes._

"_Shit…" I muttered as I lightly tapped it. It stung like hell. I looked up just in time to see Marco get caught by the other hand. My eyes widened in horror and I attempted to stand up only to fall back down again. The fall had caused my swords to dig deeper into my legs than I thought they would. _

"_Marco!" I screamed willing myself to ignore the pain rushing through me as I was finally able to stand on my feet. Marco was struggling in the Titan's grasp. The Titan looked back at me then at Marco. I winced again as I attempted to move forward. I gripped my sword tightly. Pressing the back button I attempted to turn my device back on, hoping to fly up on the roof and help aid Marco. _

_It wouldn't do anything._

"_No! No!" I exclaimed continuously pressing the button. I looked back up at Marco. He was watching me, his blue eyes clouding over. _

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Scarlett." He smiled weakly. _

"_NO!" I screamed hitting the button harder and harder. It was no use. The grappling hook wasn't working and neither was the gas. It was busted just like Marco's was. I looked back up only to have Marco's blood splatter onto my face as the Titan bit onto him hardly, snapping him in half._

_I fell to my knees as Marco's blood dripped down from my face. The Titan swallowed, it's eyes closed. _

"_No… no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed, bringing my hand to my ears shutting my eyes tightly. I wanted to disappear. "Marco, no!" I felt hot, fat tears stream down my face. I know I should get up. I know I should. But I couldn't. Even if I could ignore the pain in my thighs I couldn't ignore the pain I felt in my heart. _

_I had watched my big brother get killed right before my eyes. _

_He was _eaten _by a Titan. _

_Before I had a chance to mourn some more or get eaten myself, I heard a loud thud. I opened my eyes to see the Titan had fallen to the ground. Petra and Levi had returned. She rushed towards me, her brown eyes concerned as she attempted to help me up. _

"_Scarlett!" she exclaimed. She checked me over. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

_I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. Marco's death scene kept replaying in my head._

"_You're covered in blood!" Petra exclaimed. She glanced back at Marco. Hange was beside him as she stared at the ground, the light flaring her glasses so I couldn't see her expression._

"_M-Marco…" I was finally able to make out. I shut my eyes tight, shaking. I couldn't make any sounds of sobbing although the tears continued to stream down my face. Petra held me close, attempting to soothe me but it was doing no good._

"_So you were just going to die as well?" Levi asked. I opened my eyes as I looked at him. Petra held me even tighter, as if it would protect me from the harsh words he was about to speak. I met his gaze evenly, still shaking._

_I knew the rules; give your life to protect humankind. Chickening out or bailing on it could result into something even worse than death. But he was right. Levi's gray-colored eyes continued to stare me down. _

"_Well?" he snapped, his arms crossed. _

_I didn't answer. Instead I looked at the ground. Petra sighed._

"Heichou, _her brother just died, maybe you should-"_

"_I'll handle this, Petra." Levi snapped. Petra immediately shut up. I closed my eyes wishing that everyone would go away and wishing that Petra could have more of a backbone. "I'll ask my question again; you were going to let yourself die as well, is that correct?"_

_I still didn't say anything._

"_Brat," Levi spat. I opened my eyes to see he had turned his back. He started up the 3D maneuvering device as he flew up into the air. Petra allowed me to fly with her as we were back up on the roofs. _

_As we headed back I was almost thanking God for the silence. Almost as if to contradict myself, Levi added, "your brother isn't the only one who died here. Many others died due to your lack of initiative and not being able to control your temper when you fight. If you were better at not letting your personal feelings get the best of you, maybe your precious _onii-chan _would still be alive."_

_His words were like a slap across the face. Petra didn't say anything although she attempted to console me the best she could. Levi's harsh words continued to ring in my ears. _

"_Maybe I should just leave then." _

_We skidded to a stop at a roof whose paint was chipping off. Levi didn't bother to look back at me. _

"_Maybe you should."_

_I didn't understand his harsh words at first. I glanced back at Petra before my gaze flickered towards a fellow Corp who was laying dead on the ground, torn in half. I willed myself not to be sick at the image as I jumped down from the roof, undoing his 3D maneuvering device. Luckily his name was Hiro Yamaya and he was known for never using the gas on his device. I fixed it around my waist as I turned to face Levi and Petra. Petra was staring at me with wide eyes while Levi's gray eyes were unreadable. I thought I saw a flash of regret but it was there for a second before they returned to the harsh, steel color as before._

_I shot the grappling hook as I was up on the roof opposite to them. Levi was right for me to not get butthurt over Marco's death (many others had died… It almost made me sick to look at the ground since so many bodies were scattered, including the citizens of our town). I was getting sick of Levi's sudden coolness towards me. I thought I was finally getting along with him. _

"_Just don't miss me when I'm gone, _heichou _Ackerman." I turned swiftly on my heel as I raced away in the opposite direction. I aimed my grappling hook as it latched up onto the Wall. I scaled up the thick marble until I was on the edge. There were hardly any Titans in sight. Only a few more villages to go through before I was out of the Wall completely. I looked over my shoulder. I could barely spot Levi and Petra's shapes in the distance. Another one had joined them - either Hange or Erwin - but no one was coming after me._

_I looked back over the Wall then jumped down._

_I was on the other side. _

"Scarlett?" Sasha asked again. I shook my head as I turned to face her. She was staring at me, her eyes brimming with concern. I laughed lightly.

"Sorry," I said, waving off the subject as if it were nothing. "Just remembering some unwanted stuff."

Sasha nodded slowly. "Oh… I'm sorry if I'm the one who made you-"

I shook my head again, closing my eyes as I stretched, the back of my head burrowing deeper into the softness of the pillow. "Don't worry about it! I promise you it was nothing."

"Oh… alright. If you're sure…" Sasha's voice trailed off as she reached over and pulled the curtains shut. "'Night, Scarlett."

"Good night, Sasha."

I didn't fall asleep for a while. I could hear Sasha's snores in the room and it was nearly pitch black, although I was still able to picture the small details of the ceiling. Dark gray with lighter specks around and some cracks and lines… One to the left and one shaped like a squiggle somewhere to the upper corner…

I shut my eyes, Tamara's death suddenly ablaze in my mind again. I shook my head, opening my eyes, breathing heavily. Sasha was still sleeping soundly, not affected by my wariness. I turned around on my left side. I winced, as if almost remembering the pain as I fell to the ground with the hand that was holding me as the Titan's other one grasped Marco. I shut my eyes tightly trying to get rid of the image but it kept repeating, worse every time; Marco getting torn in half - Marco's blood splattering against my face - the Titan's horrific smile as it swallowed Marco - Marco's scream as he saved me from my death.

_That should have been me who died, _I thought, curling up as I held my knees closely to me, the thin blanket barely covering me. If I shut my eyes any tighter my eyelids might rip off. I was shaking as I heard Marco's scream ring in my ears again almost as if he were there in that room.

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Scarlett." _

And he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys! don't forget to leave a review down below, follow, and favourite this story if you're enjoying it! I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan. hope you guys are enjoying and see y'all in the next chapter.**_

Sasha and I were attempting to sneak into breakfast due to waking up later than usual. The floorboards creaked underneath our weight and I willed to God (if there was one) that they would stop. Thankfully we were able to slip into the room without many people noticing.

There were only two empty chairs left. One next to Eren and the other next to _heichou _Levi. Sasha and I exchanged glances before we both bolted towards the empty seat next to Eren. We ended up causing quite the commotion allowing everyone present in the room to turn their heads and stare at us just in time for them to see Sasha kick me in the gut before we slid into the chair next to Eren. He watched, his eyes wide as Sasha pushed me off the side and I landed with a loud thud.

Jean, Hanji, Erwin and many others erupted in laughter at the sight. Gunter rolled his eyes while he continued to speak with Petra and Auro. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I awkwardly hauled myself to my feet, rubbing my side where I had landed harshly. Sasha smirked as she gave me a winning smile.

I resisted the urge to slap her as I glumly made my way to the only seat available. Levi pretended not to notice me as I pulled the chair and sat down. I reached for an apple sitting near the center of the table only to have it be taken by Petra. She met my gaze dangerously and I slowly pulled my hand away.

I didn't feel comfortable at all sitting with the very people whom had saw me abandon them. I stared at my hands listening to the conversation Sasha was having with Mikasa and the others. I silently cursed myself for not being able to be quicker but then nearly slapped my head at my childish behavior. I wanted to be surrounded by a bunch of teenagers instead of eat and chat with young adults like myself.

But I didn't feel comfortable here.

Levi was casually sipping his drink as Erd was going on about something that Gunter and Auro were laughing at. I glanced towards Sasha's table. She was now asking Mikasa if she was going to finish her bread while Armin and the others watched awkwardly as Mikasa responded by eating it herself.

"Go over there if you want," Levi suddenly said, surprising both me and people around us. "Tell Eren to take your spot. There are some matters I'd like to discuss with him."

I didn't know if I should feel offended that he'd rather talk to a kid younger than me but I didn't object as I scooted the chair away from the table, pushing it back. Gunter, Petra and the others were watching me as I made my way towards Eren's table. I pushed him out of his chair instead of telling him to get up, to which he responded quite angrily.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, getting up immediately. His eyebrows creased as he continued yelling, "that really hurt! What's your problem? Couldn't you have just asked me to get out?"

I was taken aback by his tone. Mikasa noticed this then said, "forgive him, _senpai. _He's in a bad mood."

Eren scoffed which proved she was right.

"Radley," Levi said. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment yet again as I turned around to face Levi's table. Erd's eyes were narrowed and Auro and Gunter were talking in hushed whispers while Petra just scowled.

"Y-Yes…?" I stammered.

Levi blinked before setting his drink down. He turned his head and his gray eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You can't seem to do anything without messing it up."

Silence followed his response. All eyes were focused on me and I could feel my embarrassment sky-rocket. If my face could get any redder I was surprised I wasn't on fire. I could feel my hands shaking as I stared at my feet. Eren slowly got up from beside me and I looked at him - his eyes looked apologetic that he had caused this.

I gave him a weak smile assuring him that it wasn't his fault as he made his way over to Levi's table. I took Eren's chair and waited for the chatter to start up again before Sasha was groaning.

"Geez! That jerk," she mumbled, crossing her legs. I heard Connie pitch in his agreements while Armin awkwardly exchanged a glance with Jean. Mikasa on the other hand brought up a different subject. Her fingers ran through my long dark hair.

"Why don't you cut your hair?"

I sighed. I kept my hair long because that was the last thing my mother told me to do - she had said I always looked pretty with my hair long when I complained that I would cut it and Marco told me if I tied it up I would look like a Titan with a stretched out face.

Sure, he got a bruise just below his right eye and I was grounded for three days but it was worth it.

"I like it long," was my response.

"I think it's pretty," Sasha pitched in.

Connie shrugged. "Wouldn't… It… y'know… Get in the way?" He was referring to the Titans.

I smiled. "I just tie it back." Even if I did look like a Titan myself to Marco.

"Sasha was telling us that the rumors were true," Jean added. "So… you really did live… _outside _of the Wall."

I sighed exasperatedly. "It's not that hard. Just stay up in the trees."

Armin frowned. "But what if-"

"They fall off before they can get me." I answered quickly. His blue eyes widened then he nodded.

"Weren't you scared?" Jean asked.

I shrugged, tracing the wood pattern in the table. I blew out an exhaust of air before answering, "of course. At first, anyway. Titans are actually pretty stupid unless you come across some variants."

"Someone said that you treated some as pets," Connie put in. I looked at him. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, his hazel eyes darting from the table to me. "I mean… That's what I heard."

I sighed. "Sometimes."

"What?" Sasha exclaimed. "You never told me that!"

I smiled. "I got the idea from Hanji."

Sasha nodded but still looked confused.

"How did you manage to tame it?" Armin asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't tame them. No one can tame them."

"How come they didn't… eat you?" Jean asked.

I shrugged. "I'm too smart for them. I was told by Marco whenever I was scared that we're smarter than them. "You're smart, he's not. You're fast, he's not - unless he's a variant. You're in control and he's not.""

"Marco?" Jean frowned.

"My older brother by three years," I explained. "Even though I was seventeen when he would tell me all that he still felt the need to act like I was five and he was eight again."

Jean nodded staring at the table. I had the feeling the name Marco meant more than I knew about.

"How did you make them your pets?" Mikasa asked.

I glanced to my left. "Oh… Well… Sometimes there are dead bodies of humans in the forest… and if the Titans haven't found them yet…" My voice trailed off. "Okay, this is going to sound really gross but I would cut up some of the bodies and keep them so I could throw it at the Titans so they would stop climbing the trees."

Sasha made a face and Jean made some gagging noises.

"That's… gross." Connie stated.

I gave him a look. "I did what I had to to survive."

"I-I know that," Connie stammered. "It's just-"

"I know. Almost as if _I _were the inhuman one. I felt gross cutting up that man's body but at least the Titans were kept at bay. Aside from the ones who wanted fresh meat." I smirked although the kids listening to me didn't take it as a joke.

Silence followed before the Corps around us were beginning to start training. Noa Rayne made her way over, her green eyes narrowed.

"Radley, you'll be on monitor duty for these brats. _Heichou _also wants you to learn some stuff too." Her eyes continued to glare me down. I felt upset as I slowly stood up. Everyone my age seemed to be looking down on me. Sasha glared at her.

"What's your problem?" she snapped. "I bet you that Scarlett is a better fighter than you." Her voice was shaking with either anger or worry that she was standing up to a woman superior to her.

Noa ran a hand through her short blonde hair as she stared down Sasha with her green eyes. "Don't you know better than to stand up to your _senpai?" _she sneered.

Sasha retaliated as if she slapped her across the face. She looked down at the ground. "Sorry ma'am."

"That's what I thought." Noa sniffed then looked at me. "Don't think that you're getting away with doing nothing. _Heichou _is going to be checking in on your progress."

I was dumbfounded yet again. We never did that to one another; we could watch over the cadets or any other new members without having our hand held. "Why?" I said before I could stop myself.

Noa's eyes continued to stay hostile. "You know why," was all she said before stalking off to go converse with Petra, Gunter, Erd and Auro.

I scoffed as my fellow friends got up around me. "Come on, kids," I said leading the way out of the room and outside to the training area. "She wants me to spar with you? I'll spar with you."

Sasha grinned. "I'll be your partner!" she exclaimed grabbing onto me. Being taller than me she nearly crushed me by throwing all her weight onto me.

"Um, that's alright," I said. While Sasha and I continued to argue about partners Eren appeared with Levi behind him. Eren looked upset and Levi looked as emotional as ever (which was about as much emotion a rock could convey). Eren made his way over sighing.

"Nice to see you, Titan shifter," I greeted.

Eren looked at me. I could still see the regret in his eyes as he said, "sorry about-"

"It's fine, Eren." I interrupted. I turned to face the rest of the kids gathered around me. "Alright," I continued my hands on my hips. "Now that Yaeger is here we can start. So… I take it most of you know what sparring is."

Before I could continue Levi interrupted. He stepped forward as the others saluted him. I did the same, biting my lip.

"Right, cadets!" he started. "Anyone slacking off in today's training will find themselves with more chores than fingers they can count off of all the morons here in Wall Sina." His voice was monotonous as usual. I glanced back at the new recruits. They nodded while Sasha's eyes remained narrowed at him.

"Well?" Levi snapped. "What are you all standing around there for? Get on with it." He turned on his heel as everyone began to scramble around for a partner. Sasha was about to reach for me again before Mikasa got ahold of her.

"But Mikasa!" whined Sasha as she tried to fight back the dark-haired girl. She continued to pull Sasha away from me. I looked around. Was I really supposed to join them? Levi had already left… maybe he wouldn't know if I joined or not.

Connie had paired up with Jean while Armin went with Christa. I glanced towards Eren. He shrugged as he made his way towards me.

"Ready to get beat up?" I smirked.

Eren returned my smirk. "You're going to regret those words," he said.

I led him towards a shady spot - sparring in the sun wouldn't be the greatest idea. We faced each other, our hands balled in fists as we circled around. I lunged at the boy while he dodged, bringing his arm out to grab mine as I fell forwards. Before my face collided with the dirt he pulled me towards him so my back was pressed against his chest as he had hold of both my arms.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. Eren chuckled, triumphed that he had beaten someone older than him. Annoyed, I stomped on his foot and pulled myself out of his grasp. He cursed, bringing his foot around my ankle and yanked, tripping me so I landed face forward into the dirt. He walked around so he was standing in front of me. I lifted my head, humiliated I had been beaten by an impulsive teenager while he just stared at me with triumph. He was smirking.

I flashed him a smile as I reached forward, grabbing his ankles. I pulled hard. He cried out in surprise as he fell backwards. As I got up, Eren had regained his own balance. I was ready for him this time. I turned around, grabbing him by the shoulders and bringing my knee up to his gut. He let out a grunt of surprise as I threw him back. He staggered then turned to face me. I threw my next punch at his face only to have him grab my wrist, twisting my arm into an uncomfortable position.

I yelped in pain and surprise. My eyes narrowed as I quickly got my revenge by grabbing a fistful of his dark hair. His eyes widened in shock and I pulled - harshly.

"Ah, stop! Let go of my hair!" he yelled.

"Let go of my hand first!" I exclaimed as we began to circle each other - me pulling his hair harder every time he would try to twist my arm even more. His nails dug into my wrist the more I continued to pull at his dark brown locks.

After fighting we finally stopped. My gaze met his as we stared at each other silently. We finally came to a silent, mutual agreement.

"Fine… one… two…" Eren started. "Three!"

On three I let go of his hair the same time he released my hand. His hand had shot straight to his hair where I had pulled and yanked while my other hand was massaging the feeling back into my right hand.

"Wow… So the girl who lived outside of the Wall can't even defeat Eren?" Jean laughed loudly while the others joined in in agreement. Eren's eyes narrowed as his temper rose.

"You make it sound like I'm easy to beat!" he snapped.

"Well you are."

"You little… Why I-"

"What's going on here?" The laughing and arguing immediately subsided at the sound of the voice. Spinning around we saluted _heichou _Levi. Levi's eyes narrowed as they scanned me. "Oh, I should have known," he said. "Of course it was you."

I bit my lip willing my anger to subside as I continued to keep my right hand to my chest. Behind my back my left hand clenched in a fist. I met his gaze evenly.

"Thought they should have some fun, you know." I stated.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "The world is a cruel place, Radley. There is no place for fun."

I opened my mouth to say something but he continued, scanning us all. "I thought you were sparring with them. Not getting beat up by the Titan." His gray eyes flashed dangerously again as they looked back at me.

I swallowed nervously. Eren was still saluting although I could tell by his eyes he didn't appreciate this.

"Sir, we were sparring," Sasha said. "We broke off into pairs and-"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Levi interrupted glaring harshly. Sasha nodded, shrinking back behind Mikasa at his harsh tone. My eyes flashed dangerously as I turned to look at him.

"_Heichou," _I started, "there was an odd number so I decided to join in since Eren didn't have a partner. Everyone was sparring it's just…" My voice trailed off.

Levi looked at me coldly, waiting for my explanation. I couldn't seem to find the right words. Just having Levi look at me so harshly was like a thorn in the side. Or in the heart. Or anywhere really.

I laughed nervously, loosening my salute as I brought my hand up to awkwardly scratch the back of my head. "I guess that I was so bad and Eren was so good it made it so that everyone wanted to see a superior get beat up by a cadet."

Levi's eyes stared into mine for what seemed like eternity. It was silent and I could drown in the awkward surrounding us. I looked back towards Eren. His eyes were wide, surprised that I had talked so lowly about myself in front of the Corporal.

Levi finally turned around. "Not a surprise. You seem to always mess everything up." He had barely muttered the sentence but I heard it. It felt like a slap across the face.

I clenched my fists my anger skyrocketing as it mixed in with my hurt and personal emotions. He was referring to the battle before I decided to leave the Wall and live out in the forest. The Levi I had worked with previous to that was still cold and hard to approach but at least he would smile. Did Levi even smile anymore?

Memories flashed in my mind. I shut my eyes tight still shaking. Sasha's fingers brushed against my arm as if to console me. I didn't shoulder her off nor let her know I had acknowledged her gesture. I finally opened my eyes. Levi had started walking away.

"I hate you." It barely came out as a whisper but it was still audible.

Levi stopped. He didn't bother to turn around. Just like when he allowed me to leave. He didn't respond. Instead he continued to walk off.

I didn't cry. I was done with crying. I had cried out almost all my tears that whole time I was in the forest. Sasha pulled at my arm trying to get a response out of me. I felt dead. Similar to that time that Marco had been killed.

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Scarlett." _

I shut my eyes tight again. My throat felt dry like there was a lump - I was resisting the urge to cry.

"Scarlett?" Sasha asked.

I didn't turn to face her. Instead I wiped a small tear that threatened to slide down my cheek as I turned to face the younger cadets. I saluted them, trying to make my smile as bright as possible.

"Great job everyone! I'll see you all at dinner."

The cadets stared at me. I lowered my hands as I added, "unless you want to see me earlier than that."

Eren opened his mouth to say something but before he could I interrupted him. "You all have great techniques. I'm glad you all decided to join Survey Corps." I continued to smile at them.

Armin was staring at the ground while Jean exchanged an awkward glance with Connie. Mikasa was watching me silently. I swallowed hoping that my spit would help with the dryness - it did nothing.

"Are you okay, _senpai?"_ Armin asked. I nodded.

"Call me Scarlett, Armin. And yes, I'm fine." I turned on my heel heading back for the building.

"Scarlett-" Sasha started.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped breaking off into a run. Before Noa or Gunter could yell at me for running in the corridors I spotted my room in sight. I quickened my run hoping to reach it before my eyes would overflow with unwanted tears only to run into someone in the process. I fell back from the sudden force, wiping my eyes. All my humiliation was returning. I couldn't get rid of the coat of shame I felt.

"S-Sorry." I scrambled back up to my feet. Tears blurred my vision but I could tell who it was; Levi. I shouldered past him not waiting for him to give me a response (which he probably wouldn't) as I yanked open my door, slamming it shut. I locked it behind me, sliding down it as a I took a deep breath running my hand through my hair. I didn't want Sasha to walk in and find me in a puddle of my tears.

As they slowly streamed down my face I was amazed I still had tears to cry. I had cried so much when I first left the Wall and felt so alone. I wanted Marco back. I hugged my knees close to my as I allowed the tears to stain the wooden floor.

"Marco…" I whispered staring at the floor. "Why did you have to leave me alone?" I shut my eyes tight as more tears welled up - they almost seemed to burn.

Sasha was banging at the door. I sniffled, getting up immediately. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I opened the door. "Sasha I'm not-"

I stopped. It was Levi. He met my gaze and I continued to rub at my eyes. I probably looked like a mess - a grown woman, crying her eyes out? Something to laugh about.

Levi sighed. "You're on cleaning duty with the cadets."

I brought my hand. "E-Excuse me?"

"I said you're on cleaning duty for the cadets," Levi snapped. "Do I have to repeat myself a third time?"

I shook my head. "N-No… It's just-"

"Don't argue or else you'll do double the work." Levi turned around not waiting for my response as he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

I sighed pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I had blown of my steam but I still felt empty. I wished that Sasha would come back so I would have someone to talk to… But she was a teenager. She wouldn't believe I were older than her if I was so emotional about it. Levi was acting like normal Levi. The rest of the Corps were acting like normal adults - treating the younger and lesser as if they weren't worth anything.

Everything was exactly the same. To them.

_Levi always acts like that, _I scolded myself as I shut the door. I left it unlocked. I was done crying. I sat on my bed, falling back on it as I stared up at the ceiling. I shut my eyes.

But it wasn't the Levi I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys! don't forget to leave a review. They honestly make my day. and yeah. hope you all are enjoying this so far... and yay for fluffy romance scenes. leave your opinions down below and I'll see you all in the next chapter! **_

I trudged after Sasha as we headed for dinner. She glanced back at me every now and then but never asked me what was wrong. I was grateful but I also wanted someone to talk to. But if I did start she would assume I had a crush on _heichou _Levi.

Which I didn't.

I just liked him a lot. Which is completely different from a crush. I doubted that grown-ups got crushes.

Sasha noticed I was in deep thought and nudged me as we entered the room. The other Corps were already gathered talking about stuff as they drank their soup. I made my way over to the table where Connie, Christa, Armin and Jean were.

"Where's Eren and Mikasa?"

Armin sighed. "Eren's trying to practice sparring more."

I frowned. "What? Like beating me wasn't enough?"

Jean smirked. "He thinks you let him win. What a stupid brat," he added, leaning back in the wooden chair.

I stirred the soup staring at it. I was hungry but I couldn't bring myself to eat. Sasha on the other hand had her appetite as always. "Do any of you," she said through spoonfuls of soup, "have any clue… Who Scarlett's crush could be?"

I shut my eyes. Why did she have to bring that up? In public? That was probably the fifth time she's done it.

Jean was immediately interested. His eyes flashed. "Our little Scarlett has a crush?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm older than you, horse face."

Jean immediately turned a shade of red. "E-Excuse me?"

"I think she called you horse face…" Connie murmured.

"I know what she said!" Jean snapped.

As the cadets began to laugh and argue with one another my gaze drifted towards Levi and the others. Petra was attempting to talk with Levi while Auro was attempting to talk with Petra. Levi was hardly paying attention to either of them. Instead he was leaning back in his chair, staring at his cup. His finger was tracing along the brim of it while Gunter and Erd joined in on the conversation.

Levi's eyes suddenly averted towards my direction. I felt my face heat up as I quickly turned away. Connie and Jean were still arguing while Sasha had begun to devour my soup. I slapped her hand and took my spoon back, glowering at her.

"What?" she smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes as I took a sip. Sasha sighed.

"You can tell us… We're your friends, aren't we?"

I set my spoon down. I wish that Eren or Mikasa were here so that way Eren could argue with Jean so much that Mikasa would have to step in and it would get violent. Then maybe I could slip outside and avoid the topic altogether…

Sasha frowned. "Scarlett!" She snapped her fingers. I shook my head, sighing.

"Honestly… Teenagers," I continued to pick around at the vegetables floating in the soup. "All you guys care about is who likes who… But this is a cruel world and it honestly won't work out."

Sasha was silent before saying, "you never know that."

I sighed. "I know… I know we'll beat the Titans someday," I added. At the sound of that some of the Corps around us quieted down. Hanji over with Noa and Erwin exchanged glances. I took a deep breath as I added, "_onii-chan _always said that we're smart and they're dumb. If we're smarter than them-"

"But there are variants," Armin pointed out. "We're not always smarter than him."

"Who's the one that lived in the forest _outside _of the protective Wall?" I snapped. Armin shut up and I immediately felt guilty for snapping at the kid; he was nice and never did anything wrong.

I breathed in. "Humankind is _not _going to be wiped out into extinction. We'll find a way to beat them. We just need to research them more."

Silence followed my reply before Christa said, "but how? We can't get close to them without killing them."

My gaze flickered towards Hanji. She met my gaze then looked away. I looked away, sighing. I was disappointed she wasn't joining in. I thought she liked talking about how she would take care of the two Titans and hold them captive.

Chatter amongst everyone else started up again. Sasha sighed. Changing the subject she said, "I remember when you first came here!"

I looked at her.

Connie nodded. "Oh, yeah, I remember that too."

"Yeah, didn't think the _heichou _could look so shocked at seeing someone. It's like you appeared from the dead," Jean put in.

I shrugged. "Kind of did. No one thought it possible to live outside the Wall because no one ever tried."

Connie smirked. "Then you were the first person who tried!"

I shrugged again, smiling. "I guess…"

"Don't be modest," Jean said. He exchanged a glance with the few other cadets with us. They all nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "It's nothing Godly. Anyone could have done it."

The sound of a chair scooting out suddenly interrupted my sentence. I looked over to see Levi. He had gotten up from his spot and was heading out of the room. Petra, Auro and the others followed after him. Erwin as well as he nodded to the rest of us. Noa was at his heels as she turned around at me.

"You and the cadets are on cleaning duty," she sneered. "Have fun scrubbing."

Her words stung as I turned away. Sasha frowned.

"Wasn't she your friend a long time ago?" she asked.

I shrugged, my arms crossed over my chest. "Doesn't matter anymore," I grumbled. "She's not my friend anymore." I pushed myself away from the table. "None of the Survey Corps are anymore."

The squad got up following me as we headed to get the cleaning supplies. Levi was waiting for us. His eyes flashed when he saw us as he cleared his throat. "Great, you finally made it. Get some stuff to clean with and follow me, cadets."

I opened my mouth to say something but decided better of it as I followed the squad mumbling to myself. I picked up a bucket already filled with soapy water and a cloth. Following Levi he lead us to a room I didn't recognize - not like I was one to remember or explore. As he opened the door I could tell why we needed to clean it; it was filthy. But I felt as though _we _didn't need to clean it.

"Why aren't there maids or something?" I grumbled as I followed the cadets into the room.

"You're looking right at them," Levi stated. I glowered at him. He met my glare evenly as he continued, "I want this room spotless when I get back. Maybe this will teach you all to stop being brats."

I opened my mouth yet again to say something but Levi turned on his heel and walked off. I watched as he disappeared down the hall before turning back to face Jean and the others.

"Thanks a lot, Jean," Connie muttered as he began to dust away some stuff on the mantle. I made a face as I got on my hands and knees and began scrubbing away at the dirty floor.

"You're fucking welcome," Jean snapped back. I gave him a look as we continued to clean. Mikasa and Eren had made their way to find us with a mop and broom. It seemed to take at least two hours to get the room at least decent looking.

"What the hell was this room even used for?" Connie complained.

"Beats me," Jean made a face as he quickly threw something across the room. "I don't even know if some of the things in here are alive or dead."

I rolled my eyes as I dipped Eren's mop into the bucket. Eren had completely given up on the room and had now joined in on Jean and Connie's argument. Armin was attempting to get them to stop arguing where Mikasa was just cleaning with Sasha, Christa and I silently.

My arms were aching and I was growing sick of wiping the mop around. I leaned my head against the handle. My eyes closed. Maybe if I kept them close all of this would disappear and I would be back in my room.

"Why does the _heichou _have to make us clean his shit room?" Eren exclaimed getting pissed. "We _should _be hunting down Titans! What kind of _heichou _is he anyway? We hardly do anything here."

I didn't say anything although Eren was wrong. I continued to keep my eyes closed. Just keep thinking you're back at your old home with Marco and your mother and father… There's even Seraphina, the dumb cat.

When I had almost drifted off to dreamland I was shoved over. With a loud clang I fell to the ground, the handle of the broomstick hitting me in the forehead. I rubbed my head, opening my eyes, ready to hurt whoever had shoved me.

Levi was staring down at me his gray eyes narrowed.

"Radley I specifically gave instructions to _clean _the room, not take a nap in it."

I looked up meeting his gaze evenly as I got up, dusting off my pants. "Sorry…" I mumbled. So much for dreaming about going home.

"How are the rest of you cadets doing?" he asked looking around the room. Mikasa was half-heartedly cleaning the dusty table while looking out the window and the others were scrambling to get their cleaning supplies to make it look like they were cleaning. Levi scoffed.

"No sleep for any of you until this room is spotless," he said, beginning to walk out of the room. I glared after him.

"Now wait a minute," I snapped. I reached out grabbing his arm. He retaliated at my sudden touch, turning around to look at me his eyes still narrowed. "I'll have you know I'm not a _cadet _and I think that this room is perfectly fine. Sure it's a bit dusty but that's because no one ever goes in it."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "It should still be cleaned spotless."

"Are you kidding? _Heichou _Ackerman I swear you are such a clean-freak."

Levi's eyes continued to stay narrowed. "I would watch your mouth," he said his voice dangerously low. "You're going to regret it later on, Radley."

I met his gaze evenly. "Fine. Come back in twenty minutes and this room will be completely spotless."

Levi looked slightly amused at my proposition. "Fine." As he headed out of the door I breathed out. There was no way we were going to get it 'spotless' in twenty minutes.

"Are you insane?" Connie exclaimed. "This room isn't going to be clean!"

Jean snorted. "I can clean it in ten."

I looked back at them, picking up my mop. "You know his idea of spotless is far from your idea of spotless, Jean."

Jean narrowed his eyes but didn't stop vigorously cleaning the cabinet. I shrugged as I continued to mop while Sasha wiped the floor down. I was amazed my arms literally hadn't fallen off yet. I stepped back, admiring our work. Jean was right when he said we can do it in ten minutes - well, technically 15. The room looked clean enough to me.

On cue Levi entered again. He looked around the room then sighed. "Is this honestly the best you could do?"

Before Eren to snap I beat him to it. "Excuse me? Asshole, I'll have you know that we spent almost _three freaking hours _on your dumb room! I'm sick and tired of working like a cadet. I've been on the Corps as long as Petra and the others yet you treat me like a child."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "I told you to watch your mouth, Radley," he said venomously. "You will regret it."

"Fine." I met his gaze evenly. I started for the door only to be stopped by him again.

"I said no one leaves until this room is spotless."

I stared at him, baffled. I could hear Sasha start towards me but I raised my hand, ushering for her to stop. She did so as I continued, amazed that I hadn't had my temper skyrocket to the roof yet.

"You know what, asshole, this room is pretty spotless to me. Just because you may be a person obsessed with cleaning doesn't mean that everything has to be perfect." I snapped starting again to leave. He stopped me again. I met his gaze and instantly regretted what I said. His gray eyes flashed dangerously.

"Cadet Radley," he started, "you will continue to work alongside the squad for the rest of the time you are posted here."

"Cadet?" I echoed. "You have got to be kidding."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You lost all your respect and training when you decided to abandon us during that attack."

My eyes widened. So _that's _what he was blaming me for.

Levi turned around again, heading for the door. "I'll be back in another twenty minutes. If the room still isn't clean by then you all are going to be working until the sun rises."

I was shaking again. First I get humiliated in front of people my age… And now I get humiliated in front of the only people I can call my friends? My eyes dart towards the soapy bucket near me. Acting on impulse, I grabbed it, rushing towards Levi and turning the bucket over.

It happened so quickly I was surprised Levi didn't attack me then and there. The cold, soapy residue of water sloshed out of the bucket and onto Levi, drenching him. I stepped back, appalled at what I had done and dropped the empty bucket. It made a loud clanging noise as it landed beside me, lopsided.

Christa let out a short gasp from behind me. I looked back to see all the cadets with wide eyes. Eren had his jaw open and Mikasa was looking at me. Her gaze then landed on Levi. I followed it to see that the corporal had turned around to face me. He grabbed me by my left arm, tugging me forward.

"You're coming with me _now," _he snapped as he dragged me out of the room.

I was, as Marco would have put it, fucked up.

Once Levi and I reached his office he practically threw me into the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. I backed up against the wall, terrified. I had heard what he had done to Eren at the hearing - he had beaten up so badly Mikasa almost had to step in to stop him. The only time I saw Levi looked this pissed was back when we were learning about Titans and learning how to fight them. After I had told him about what had happened to mine and Marco's parents he grew even more hatred towards them.

And now that hatred was directed towards me.

"You know, Radley, you really do deserve to be a cadet - just as bratty and ignorant as them." He started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widened in shock. He noticed then scoffed. "Don't be flattered, I'm not going to stand here in soaking wet clothing."

I bit my lip, looking away. He threw the shirt to the floor, his eyes still on me.

"You will take up all of the cleaning duties most of the others would have to perform," he continued. I looked at him, gaping. _What the fu-_

"I will decide your punishment further on. From now on you will be back to square one - treated and referred to as a cadet."

I groaned. "There's more to the punishment then that? _Heichou-"_

"Don't try to get out of this, Radley," he spat. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to dry it out. "You pushed your limits a little too far today. You should be lucky that I'm not punishing you more right now."

I crossed my arms, biting my lip. This was completely humiliating. All because I couldn't hold my temper, too. I glanced back at Levi. He was sitting at his desk now looking through some papers. He set one on the table then began to write something.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, surprised I had enough courage to address him. I scolded myself. I was his same age and level. He had no right to do this to me. I just put his attitude where it belonged.

"Writing out your punishment," he said. He didn't bother to look up at me as he continued. "It's a notice to the other Corps."

As if my humiliation to everyone in the Survey Corps wasn't already high, Levi just had to make it five times worse.

"You can't be serious," I said, baffled. Levi looked up to meet my gaze evenly. My face fell. "You're serious…" I sighed as he looked back at the paper. I just watched as he continued to write my death sentence towards my socializing with people my age.

I tried to ignore the fact that his hair was still dripping wet.

I tried to ignore the fact that his eyelashes were longer than i thought they'd be.

I tried to ignore the fact that I was staring at him.

Levi looked up noticing I was watching him. His eyes narrowed. "What?"

I shook my head, my face going a bright crimson color as I stammered, "Y-Your hair…"

Levi sighed, bringing his hands up to his face. "This is your fault you know." I heard him say through his hands. His hair began to drip onto the desk and paper. I looked around for some sort of cloth. The only thing that I could use was either my own shirt or his slightly soaked one on the floor. Not wanting to taking off my shirt I reached for his on the floor and walked over. With his face in his hands he hadn't noticed I stepped forward. I pushed the paper out of the way as I attempted to dry his hair.

Immediately he retaliated by sitting backwards in surprise. He looked at the shirt then at me. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped. "The shirt is already wet, it won't do anything."

"It'll do something rather than you just sitting there with wet hair," I protested. "Besides it was either that or take off my own shirt and I don't think I'd sacrifice _that _much for you."

Levi's face reddened slightly at my mentioning of taking off my shirt but didn't say anything as he allowed me to attempt to dry out his hair with an already soaking wet shirt. It worked for the most part. His hair stopped dripping even though it was still damp.

"_Can you teach me how to do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_That fast thing you do when you attack a Titan… Where you spin."  
_"_You can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because only _I _can do that, idiot." _

My eyes clouded over. I threw the shirt aside as I stepped away from his desk. I looked back to the paper. I pushed it towards him. "Aren't you going to finish writing out my punishment?" I asked.

Levi looked at me then back at the paper. His gaze flickered back to me and lingered for a bit.

"_You really are a stubborn brat."_

"_Shut up! I can do it."_

"_No you can't. You're going to hurt yourself."_

"_Shut up, I'll do it!"_

"_Stop before you break something."_

"_Make me." _

I turned away quickly. He wasn't the same Levi who was my friend. He had returned to the cold, unapproachable Levi. I turned around, heading for the door. As I reached for the doorknob I stopped when I heard the sound of paper being torn. I looked over my shoulder. The paper Levi had written was torn in half.

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me. He wasn't looking at me and was instead staring at his desk. "_Heichou," _I started but faltered. I couldn't find the right words. Do I say something to him? Do I thank him? Or do I say nothing? If I say nothing he might get mad and tell me that he was kidding and rewrite.

"_Don't you think it'd be smarter to corner the Titan with a few teammates, _heichou?"

"_This is why _I'm-"

"_Yeah, I know. The _heichou."

"_Scarlett, we should trust our _heichou's _orders-"_

"_Petra, shut up. I know what I'm talking about._

"_Scarlett-"_

"_If _heichou _is so great at something he'll understand that it's better to fight Titans as a team. Right, _heichou?"

"_Unbelieveable." _

"_Noa, shut up."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, Scarle-"_

"_Whatever." _

"_Ha! Told you my idea is just as great-"_

"_I didn't say you were right, Radley."_

"_Whatever, _heichou_. You know I'm right." _

"_Hmph." _

"Call me Levi."

I opened my mouth again but words failed me yet again. I stared at him. He still hadn't looked up to meet my gaze.

I had never called Levi… Levi. It was always _heichou, _or Ackerman, or _heichou _Ackerman. No one ever called Levi by his first name. And if they did they always addressed him with _heichou. _I had heard Erwin do it.

"_H-Heichou _Levi-"

"Just Levi." He interrupted.

I blinked. "L-Levi…"

Levi turned away. "You are excused, Cadet Radley."

I felt my anger fume again. "I'm not a cade-"

"I know." Levi interrupted me, turning his face.

He was smiling.


End file.
